Princess Diana
| aliases = Diana Prince Lil Thaxton Wonder Woman: Light-Fingered Lady. Alias used while posing undercover as a jewel thief. | series = Wonder Woman | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Washington, D.C. | known relatives = Hippolyta (mother) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The New Original Wonder Woman" | final appearance = "Phantom of the Roller Coaster (Part 2)" | actor = Lynda Carter }} Wonder Woman is a fictional superhero and the main protagonist featured in the 1970s superhero fantasy series Wonder Woman. Played by actress/model Lynda Carter, she was introduced in the 1975 pilot movie "The New Original Wonder Woman" and appeared in all fifty-nine episodes of the regular series. Overview Biography Diana was raised on Paradise Island, which was located in the Bermuda Triangle, alongside many women, mainly her mother Queen Hippolyta and her sisters, one of whom was named Drusilla, who would soon join Diana in her fights against the Germans. On Paradise Island, she grew up with a strong respect for womanhood and little knowledge of man or the world that existed outside of the Bermuda Triangle. She would later move to the United States to help take an injured soldier named Steve Trevor, who had crashed his plane in a dogfight over the Triangle, home after she fell in love with him. There, she would adopt the identity of Yeoman First Class Diana Prince of the WAVES. She soon lived in the United States in her own apartment during World War II, and stayed there, helping Steve fight against the Nazis. As she lived there, she soon grew to know more and more about the real world, to which she had not been accustomed. After an unexplained 35-year gap, she returned to the United States in the 1970s and helped Steve Trevor Jr. in fighting off more enemies. By this time, she was much wiser and knew how to handle herself as she got older. After many more adventures, Diana joined another agency in Los Angeles. Personality Wonder Woman started out as naïve, but also very respectful of women and able to defend herself. She was very forgiving of some of her enemies, such as a Nazi named Fausta and the Baroness Von Gunther. She was also very motherly, as was shown when her sister, Drusilla, joined her during the Second World War and wanted to be more outgoing with the locals than Diana was. Diana took on the role of a parent and advised her to be more careful in the new world around them, since she was more aware of this new country. While not knowing as much about the world of men, she trusted the allies that she met to provide her with more knowledge, for example, Steve Trevor taught her about what cavalry was. When faced with a dangerous choice that would affect her own home, she would consult her mother for advice on how to deal with it. Despite this, as time went on, she showed signs of learning more and becoming wiser, even relying less on her mother for advice on how to survive. It was obvious that she enjoyed stopping evil, as she would occasionally have a witty comment for the villains when she had them cornered or defeated them. She would often take on the role of being very peaceful towards offenders, trying to show off the best sides of humanity in them and in their enemies. As Wonder Woman became older, she soon became very no-nonsense. As many men would flirt with her, she would instantly become very defensive and show disgust at some of the men that decided to go her way. Diana was mostly a victim of this, whereas whenever she was in her true identity as Wonder Woman, she would face this less often. This was used as a running gag in the show, often resulting in Diana triumphing over her potential "suitors." The only love interest that she was ever shown to have had was Steve Trevor in World War II; she apparently shared no real interest in any other men, not even Steve Trevor Jr. Powers and Abilities Notes & Trivia * Powers * Immortality: So long as Wonder Woman remained on Paradise Island, she was virtually immortal. Whenever she left the island, Diana's body began to age at the same rate of cellular decay as a normal human being. Upon returning to the island however, her immortality was restored. * Superhuman Strength: Wonder Woman was several times stronger than the average human being, and could bend steel pipes in her bare hands, or lift heavy machinery with little to no effort. She could also use her powerful leg muscles to propel herself through the air, leaping over high obstacles such as walls or fences. In contrast to other versions of the character, Diana's strength level is significantly less than that of her Earth-One, Earth-Two or New Earth counterparts. * Transformation: By spinning around in a clockwise motion, Wonder Woman could instantly change from her costumed identity to her Diana Prince disguise and back again. Abilities * Mimicry: Wonder Woman possessed an uncanny ability to perfectly mimic the voices of others. She has often demonstrated her proficiency at this skill by imitating others while speaking on a telephone. The person on the other end of the line believed that they were in fact speaking to another person altogether, often times, people they shared a great familiarity with. Note: In the series, actress Lynda Carter merely synchronized her lip movements to the pre-recorded voice of another actor. * Motorcycle riding: Though she seldom engaged in such a conveyence, Wonder woman was capable of riding a motorcycle across tricky terrain with the precision of a trained stuntperson. She wore a special blue bodysuit (similar to her wonder-diving suit) and a golden helmet emblazoned with her sigil. Wonder Woman: Phantom of the Roller Coaster (Part 1) Gallery Wonder Woman 1970 Winking.png|Wonder Woman Winking Wonder Woman 2x13 001.jpg Wonder Woman 1970 Concentraded Eyes.png|Wonder Woman Concentraded Eyes Wonder Woman 1970 Controling Eyes.png|Wonder Woman Controling Eyes Wonder Woman 1970 Controling Eyes 2.png|Wonder Woman Controling Eyes 2 Wonder Woman 1970 Controling Eyes 3.png|Wonder Woman Controling Eyes 3 Wonder Woman 1970 Eyes.png|Wonder Woman Eyes Wonder Woman 1970 Ear.png|Wonder Woman Ear Wonder Woman 1970 Belt.png|Wonder Woman Belt Wonder Woman 1970 Dressed like a Cowgirl.png|Wonder Woman Dressed like a Cowgirl Wonder Woman 1970 Holding her Belt.png|Wonder Woman Holding her Belt Wonder Woman 1970 Holding Her Belt 2.png|Wonder Woman Holding her Belt 2 Wonder Woman 1970 Cowgirl Belt.png|Wonder Woman Cowgirl Belt Wonder Woman 1970 Cowgirl Belt 2.png|Wonder Woman Cowgirl Belt 2 Wonder Woman 1970 Eyes 2.png|Wonder Woman Eyes 2 Wonder Woman 1970 Ear 2.png|Wonder Woman Ear 2 See also External links * * * Wonder Woman at the DCDP * Wonder Woman at Wikipedia * References ---- Category:Wonder Woman/Season 1 characters Category:Wonder Woman/Season 2 characters Category:Wonder Woman/Season 3 characters Category:Princesses Category:Chicks who kick ass Category:Lynda Carter/Characters Category:Jennifer Hale